Flare
''a collaborative story by Ermacpunk15, Xperia and Strawberry Cupcake Kitten.. ''What is it? Why do people keep talking about it? What was this phenomenon that everyone kept mentioning? Intro? It was late November, 2133. I was still enrolled in school before it happened. Majoring in Physiology, I always had more of an unorthodox approach on situations. I was interested in people. I wanted to know how we worked. How we operated. What triggers these emotions we experience throughout our lifetime. I don't want to know how it happens. I want to know why it happens. These are all thoughts that go through my mind daily. But's that's enough of that, let's get to how FLARE really started. Chapter I I guess you could consider me more of a laid back type of person, I don't have a problem with anyone unless they've done something involving me or my family. I share my dorm with my roommate, Big Tate. I don't know why people call him that considering his small frame and his self-conscious attitude. But everyone and he can get annoying as fuck. He talks about shit I could care less about. Who wants to have a conversation about how graphics are changing in games, or how much progress he's making in texturing all day? Not to mention he never cleans up after himself. However, I don't disrespect him. He talks and I listen. He doesn't clean up, i'll calmly clean it myself. There's something that's been on my mind recently, and his habits are not one of them. What I'm referring to is not schoolwork, or basic family drama. It's quite difficult to explain, really. It's like an essence. I feel it burning inside me. It's like someone lit a fuse inside me. I don't know what it is, but'' I like it''. It's like a new me has arisen. You may be confused. Guess what? I'm with you. However I don't want answers. That'd be too easy. Chapter 2 "We'll be, uh...we'll be closing soon...sir?" The mousy voice was barely enough to break me from my late night cram session, but I finally looked up to see a small-framed bespectacled girl looming over me from a pile of books. "I'm...uh...I'm sorry, sir but you need to leave. I need to-" "I'll be going, I just need to put my books-" "No! I'll, uh, I'll get them, sir." She placed a protective hand over the books at my table, looking at me with as much nervousness as distrust. Obviously she didn't want want me touching these books anymore so I took my leave and stepped out of the library without another word. The night air was a nice, comfortable change of pace from the stuffy library and I walked slowly, enjoying the walk back knowing that Big Tate would be waiting for me with another riveting update on his computer or something. My concentration was broken by a number of shuffling feet picking up pace behind me. Even though this was a university campus my anxiety got the better of me and I looked behind me uneasily. A grisly sight froze me in mid-turn and my mouth dropped in almost total shock. A rough looking brute who towered over his entourage stared right into my eyes, and pointed the barrel of a gun right between them. "You don't look like you're in a hurry. Care to spare a few dollars? Credit cards? Debit?" "T-t-t-this is crazy. Why do you have that on campus?!" "Bratty rich college kids don't know how to defend themselves. Now. The money." Before I could reach into my pocket, a new feeling overcame me. Of course I didn't want to engage this gang, but hatred burned into my mind and burned up whatever fear I had of them. I had never felt this impulsive, this brave, this...this awesome. It was like I had trained my entire life for this moment. I knew exactly what I should do. The more I looked at the brute's smug smile the more I couldn't wait to burn him. I held out my hand and concentred my hatred into a torrent of flames of that burst out of it without warning. Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction